Field of the Invention
The invention relates to kitchen accessories and utensils.
It relates more particularly to a device for holding kitchen utensils, especially knives.
Description of Related Art
There already exist many types of devices of this kind, which are often similar to racks in which the utensils are placed.
When such devices are to hold knives, the knives are generally placed in a vertical position, the blade being oriented downwards and passing through an opening of a suitable shape, the knife then being held by the handle of the knife coming into abutment with the holder.
Other types of devices are also known, in which there are provided generally horizontal spindles for receiving the knives, the handles of which are each provided with an appropriate opening.
There are also other holding devices in which the knives are disposed horizontally, the blades thereof being inserted into appropriate slots.
Also known are holding devices having a magnetized plate for holding the knives by means of their blades by magnetic attraction.
These known devices can present risks for the users, for example when the blades of the knives are not positioned correctly.
In most cases, these known devices are designed for utensils, in particular knives, of suitable shapes and sizes.
Furthermore, these known devices are in most cases difficult to clean, which can give rise to hygiene problems.